Comienza un nuevo día
by Maria Santana
Summary: Recuerdos de Bella antes de salir de la cama EdxBE Todos humanos


_**Comienza**__** un nuevo **__**día**_

**Bella's POV**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…

Gruñí tras oír el despertador, me giré y lo apagué.

Otro día comienza, otro lunes, la misma rutina… ¿tediosa? En absoluto. Levantarte, y tener a tu lado a este hombre, motiva, y mucho: metro ochenta de estatura, músculos (donde debe haberlos), ojos atrayentes de un precioso color esmeralda, boca perfecta,… Simplemente, Edward. Me detuve a observarle dormir antes de despertarle, se veía tan pacífico y tranquilo. Me daba mucha pena despertarlo pues la tarde de ayer estuvo jugando con los niños. Se me había olvidado mencionarlo, tengo dos hijos: Marie y Anthony, tienen 4 añitos, y como habrán podido apreciar… son gemelos.

Cuando Edward se enteró que estaba embarazada, no paró de sonreír…

_**Flashback.**_

_Estábamos cenando en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Era viernes, día de la reunión familiar, y como siempre, Edward era el último en llegar, pues venía del hospital. Estaba ayudando a Esme a preparar la cena cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaba._

_-Hola corazón- me saludó- ¿Qué tal el día?_

_Se lavó las manos y nos ayudó a terminar de preparar la cena mientras comentábamos los acontecimientos del día. Cuando Esme sacó la pasta de la nevera, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Salí corriendo, llegando al baño justo a tiempo. Sabía que Edward me seguía, intenté que se quedara fuera, pero no lo conseguí._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?- peguntó preocupado mientras me retiraba el pelo de la cara y me acariciaba la espalda._

_-Edward, tenemos que hablar-dije. Puso cara de asustado, pero me animé a continuar- Veras… umg… Estoyembarazada._

_-Bella, ¿puedes repetir, por favor? Me a parecido oír que estás embaraza._

_-Eso he dicho Edward, estamos esperando un bebé._

_Durante varios segundos se quedó en shock y poco a poco, en su cara, comenzó a surgir una gran sonrisa._

_-Estas embaraza- suspiró._

_- ¡Estas embaraza!- dijo un poco más alto._

_-¡Estás embarazada!- gritó. Y de repente, se tiró sobre mí y me abrazó. _

_Con sus "pequeños" gritos, toda la casa se enteró de la noticia: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, y estoy segura que los vecinos también se enteraron. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

A partir de ese día, comenzó una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. Edward me trataba cada vez mejor, si eso era posible… Me mimaba de sobremanera, y eso a veces me agobiaba. Recuerdo un día en que tanta protección pudo conmigo….

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida favorita de Edward, cuando éste entró por la puerta._

_-Amor, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Me preguntó algo exaltado_

_-Preparando la cena, a ti que te parece que hago- Contesté _

_-Déjame a mí, yo sigo, tú vete a descansar que estás embarazada- me dijo_

_-¡Tú lo has dicho, estoy embarazada, no inválida. Me paso el día en casa porque me pediste que no trabajara, y yo te hice caso sin rechistar pero no voy a permitir que hagas sentir que no soy capaz de hacer nada!- y con esta respuesta, que ahora reconozco como desorbitada, salí de la cocina y me marché a nuestra habitación dando un portazo._

_Al rato, Edward dio varios golpes en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Por supuesto le deje hacerlo y se acercó a donde yo estaba._

_-Lo siento mucho, corazón- me dijo- Sabes que me gusta mimarte e intentar hacerte las cosas un poquito más fáciles, no quería hacerte sentir mal._

_-Ya lo sé, Edward- repuse- es solo que estoy un poco cansada de que no me dejes hacer nada por mi misma, cuando pasen los meses y mi barriga sea tan grande que no vea los pies, seré yo la que te pida que me ayudes, pero de momento déjame que me sienta útil. Además, tus dotes culinarias no son tan buenas como las mías, por lo que la cocina queda bajo mi mando._

_Ante esto, ambos reímos, y continuamos como si nada hubiera pasado._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Tras esta "discusión" las cosas fueron un poquito mejor, pero Edward a veces se olvidaba de lo que habíamos hablado, aunque una mirada bastaba para que dejara a un lado su sobreprotección.

Mes a mes, vimos a nuestro bebé crecer, sin saber su sexo pues se entraba en una posición en la que nos impedía saberlo. Nuestra sorpresa no pudo ser mayor el día que nos dijeron que era gemelos. Otro día que merece la pena recordar…

_**Flashback**_

_Estoy en nuestra habitación preparándome para la visita del sexto mes del ginecólogo llena de deseos de averiguar cuál es el sexo se mi bebé. No tengo preferencia por ninguno, solo quiero poder elegir un nombre para poder dejar de llamarle "bebé". _

_Al llegar a la consulta no tuvimos que esperar mucho, pues la ginecóloga era amiga de mi marido. Ventajas de pertenecer al mundo de la medicina. Cuando entramos, primero tuvimos que contestar a las preguntas rutinarias, recoger las nuevas recetas de las vitaminas y otras cosas que no suscitan tanto interés como la ecografía. _

_Mientras Kate, la doctora, me pasaba el aparatito por la barriga para ver si todo estaba en orden, Edward intentaba tranquilizar mi entusiasmo. _

_-Edward- llamó la atención de mi marido Kate. Éste levantó la mirada de mi cara y miró la pantalla, quedando embobado al momento. Kate salió de la habitación alegando dejarnos una poco de intimidad_

_-Edward- reclamé su atención al ver que no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla- ¿qué ocurre?- demandé._

_Poco a poco, en su cara comenzó a surgir una sonrisa que me deslumbró._

_-Bella- Susurró de forma muy suave, como si temiera que desapareciera- Bella- volvió a susurrar._

_-Gracias, muchas gracias- Repetía sin parar de besarme la cara por todas partes._

_Yo reí ante su muestra de cariño, pero seguí sin saber a qué se debía._

_-En serio, Edward, ¿qué ocurre?- dije apartando la sonrisa de mi cara. _

_-Son gemelos, Bella- me dijo sin rodeos, pero sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara_

_-¿Qué?- Dije a medias voz._

_-Son gemelos- repitió un poco más alto, recuperando casi en su totalidad su tono de voz._

_-Son gemelos- repetí yo en varias ocasiones al tiempo que me convencía de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que pudiera salir de mi propio trance, Edward dijo:_

_-Vamos a ver si podemos ver cuál es su sexo._

_Así, sin soltar mi mano, movió el aparatito por mi barriga, y de repente, se detuvo abruptamente._

_-¡Aquí tenemos un niño!- Dijo, lo que causó en mi una alegría mayor. Sin dejarme reaccionar, siguió moviendo el aparatito por mi estómago hasta que volvió a detenerse._

_-¡Y aquí una niña!- Y con esto, mi alegría no pudo ser mayor._

_Ahora si, fuera de mi trance, tiré de la camiseta de Edward con todas mis fuerzas y lo acerqué a mí, y sin más, nos besamos por un largo período. ¿Cuál de los dos era más feliz en ese momento? No sabría decirte. Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos a regañadientes, pero las sonrisas no abandonaron nuestros labios. Era Kate:_

_-Veo que ya le has dado la buena nueva- dijo nada más entrar. Ambos asentimos y prosiguió hablando.- Ahora me toca a mí firmar nuevas recetas con más vitaminas para los retoños- dijo sonriendo._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Con esta bomba de noticia, volvió el Edward sobreprotector, hecho que permití porque sabía que era por mi bien y porque quedaba poco tiempo de embarazo (pero no se lo digan a él). En la familia, la noticia fue recibida con mucha alegría y el ofrecimiento de ayuda para hacer frente a esta locura.

Poco después de enterarme que esperaba gemelos, una idea rondó mi cabeza y una noches, después de que Edward regresara del trabajo, se lo comenté:

_**Flashback.**_

_-Edward- dije después de que me estrechara entre sus brazos tras meterse en la cama._

_-Dime- dijo tras un suspiro. Se le notaba cansado, pero quería que me escuchara._

_-Estaba pensado, que quizás, si tu quieres…- comencé a divagar._

_-¿Qué te preocupa, Bella?-cortó mi indecisión._

_-Llevo un tiempo pensando que sería bueno que buscáramos una casa un poco más grande. –dije sin respirar- Sabes que siempre he quiero que nuestros hijo tuvieran una jardín donde jugar, que tuvieran un parque cerca de casa, que..- Me cortó con un besó._

_-Me parece bien- dijo para mi sorpresa- podemos empezar mañana a mirar que tengo la tarde libre._

_Y así comenzó la tediosa tarea de encontrar una casa nueva. Nunca odié algo tanto como eso, eran muchas variables a tener en cuenta: primero, debía estar cerca del hospital, para que Edward no tardara mucho tiempo en llegar al trabajo; segundo, yo quería que la parte trasera de la casa fuera de cristal para poder ver a mis hijos mientras jugaran en el jardín; luego, debía tener cuatro habitaciones, pues Edward necesitaba una despacho,… y otras tantas cosas que prolongaron la tarea de encontrar nuestro hogar._

_Finalmente, semanas antes de que nacieran nuestros pequeños, nos habíamos mudado a nuestra nueva casa, y ya estábamos preparados para su llegada. _

_**Fin Flashback.**_

El nacimiento de nuestros pequeños llegó en un momento, no demasiado oportuno, pero no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza…

_**Flashback.**_

_Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en el supermercado haciendo la compra cuando un dolor atravesó mi cuerpo. Me quedé parada, lo que provocó que Edward retrocediera desde donde se encontraba._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?- preguntó preocupado._

_-Nada- respondí y seguí caminando, ignorando la pequeña molestia que se había acomodado en mi baja espalda. Al rato, ese persistente dolo se agudizó, haciendo que soltara lo que llevaba en la mano. Por suerte, ya nos estábamos colocando las cosas en el coche para irnos a casa, así que, disimule como pude hasta que estuvo todo colocado en el maletero. El trayecto hasta casa se me hizo eterno y cuando coloqué los congelados en la nevera llamé a Edward que se encontraba sacando el resto de las cosas del coche._

_-¡Edward!- grité desde mi posición. En menos de un segundo esta a mi lado preguntando por mi estado- ¿podemos ir al hospital?- le pedí_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Porque creo que estoy de parto, y no puedo más con el dolor!- le respondí gritando._

_-¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?- reclamó al tiempo que salía corriendo a buscar el bolso que habíamos preparado para cuando llegara este momento y me llevaba al coche._

_-Es que quería meter los congelados en la nevera, sino se iban a echar a perder- dije al tiempo que me tranquilizaba. Me miró mal durante unos segundos por mi falta de coherencia, pero luego soltó una fuerte carcajada que provocó que yo también riera._

_Entre carcajadas y dolor llegamos al hospital, donde las enfermeras no miraron mal por tanto escándalo. Muchas horas después, teníamos cada una a un pequeño en brazos, Marie y Anthony, nombres que ya habíamos decidido cuando estábamos en el instituto, cuando llevábamos tiempo saliendo. Pudimos disfrutar de solo unos minutos a solas con nuestros pequeños, porque nuestras familias aparecieron quitando a nuestros hijos de nuestras manos. _

_La tranquilidad volvió a la habitación una vez que se hubieron marchado. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con Marie en brazos mientras que yo cargaba a Anthony, nos miramos, y sonreímos. En ese momento, no podía ser más feliz. _

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Ver crecer a mis pequeños era maravilloso. Yo podía trabajaba desde casa por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Nada más llegar del trabajo, Edward se quitaba el traje, se ponía ropa cómoda y no soltaba a los niños hasta que fuera hora de dormir. Así el tiempo pasó volando hasta el día de hoy, un lunes más de nuestra vida.

Noté un toque en mi brazo y supe que Edward había despertado.

-¿Otra vez perdida en los recuerdos?- me preguntó al tiempo que me atraía hasta su cuerpo y me abrazaba. No pude más que asentir, pues a pesar de haber pasado tantos años conseguía aturdirme con su hermosa voz.

Soltó una leve carcajada y me besó en los labios. Luego se levantó y se marchó a la ducha. No pude más que pensar: _Tengo el marido perfecto, los hijos perfectos, la casa soñada, es decir, lo que siempre quise. Dejemos que comience este nuevo día._

* * *

**_Llevaba tiempo deseando escribir algo y la idea de una falimila feliz ocupó mi mente. _**

**_Como habreís podido averiguar me guntan muchos los finales felices y la idea de una vida plena y sin problemas._**

**_Mi mente no es capaz de escribir más de un OneShot, pero estoy intentando conseguirlo. Por ahora, siguiendo mi linea, estoy preparando otro OneShot (que espero terminar pronto)._**

**_Muchas gracias a las que habeís leído o escrito un review, me habeís alegrado el día._**

**_Besos, María._**


End file.
